Snake infiltrates Gensokyo
by DXBigBoss
Summary: Receiving grave news of wandering humans entering a mystical land Gensokyo, and being slaughtered in the process by unreal forces. The anti-Metal Gear non-profit organization Philanthropy investigates what kind of threats are amongst mankind. Sending in their finest agent, Solid Snake. What Snake comes upon is a bunch of... Flying girls that shoot lasers and thousand of bullets.


**The Gensokyian Lands, two years ago. We'd been hearing of dangerous happenings going on here. **It couldn't of been bad, from what our intelligence gathers, the population of this land is superimposed with a large ratio of females. Little did we know, that was a major, and somewhat sexist underestimation...

**Chapter 1 - Opening Infiltration**

Our infiltration method wasn't exactly top notch, being our economy is in such bad shape from all the money being used in the last couple of wars. The war in Iraq, Afghanistan, some places in the middle east. Little did we know we were discovering something that's frightening, and by far unreal. They sent me in a small drop pod swiftly through the Gensokyian airspace. Minutes later I made a severe impact into the ground, there was no way we could risk a HALO jump, I'd be shot straight out of the sky. Fortunately, I will be getting help this time. There's no way I would be able to infiltrate this land, alone...

I opened up my drop pod door and slid out. A ghastly sight struck my eyes as I saw that the vehicle had caught on fire! I ran as quick as I can before it tore itself a part into pieces, I jumped and hid somewhere. I looked upon it and noticed a blinding light before my eyes when it exploded into pieces. This was bad I thought, that would of gave me away badly. Fortunately, I had gotten far enough away. I found what looked like a cardboard box, I looked at the box to see it was labeled "Shrine Donations." Whatever it meant, it couldn't be something big. Only to know I'm near one of their shrines. I swiftly got into the box and pressed against the wall. I heard a door open. I couldn't see what was going on since there were no lifting holes on this. I heard a silky fabric brush against the ground and what seemed to be a woman's voice. This was bad, it had to be one of them. I pulled out my Mk. 23 SOCOM in hopes that I could defend myself if I were to get into a mess. The woman uttered to herself: "What on Earth was that noise? Hey, my donations box is upside down." She walked over to the box, I thought to myself: "Oh crap, this can't be good!" I stayed as quiet as a mouse, and stayed absolutely still. She lifted the box to fix it, and she froze. I did the same. We stared at each other for quite a couple of seconds. She looked as if she was a girl in her late teens, she was wearing a large red bow in her hair, she had long black hair going down across from the top of her head to her back. She was wearing a short red skirt, a white blouse, and a yellow tie. If my friend saw her, he would say: "This is like one of my Japanese animes!" She looked nice, but I really didn't know if looks had meant everything here. "A h-human? What are you doing here?" She said after the absolute purgatorial staring contest we had. I started to sweat, I couldn't let her know I was here to spy on them and report their activities to Philanthropy. "Can you excuse me for a moment, ma'am? The woman gave me a puzzled look, I reached to my ear and called the ex-scientist Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. "Otacon, this is bad. Already one of them found me!" I yelled to him "Snake, relax. Her intentions don't seem dire, maybe she's friendly?" Otacon replied. "I don't know. From what we've learned, they look harmless, but they're a large threat to us." I told him. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Snake, watch your back. Try not to seem hostile, gain this woman's trust and you might be on an OK road..." the call ended from there. "Hey, I asked you a question. Are you lost?" She asked calmly. "Um, yeah. I was on my way here from a costume party..." She chuckled. "Really? Those guns on you are as real as they get. I'm not stupid, you definitely are some kind of military worker." That wasn't good, she knew right away that I am no geeky guy with a mullet. She was on to me, I had to be careful. "But as long as you aren't planning to harm anyone, it should be fine. Why were you trying to hide in my donations box?" I replied with my wonderful philosophy. "Well, you never know when you have to be on the move. A box can be a good way to get through heavily guarded areas like storage rooms where there are a plenty of boxes. Ever since I got in one, I felt... Protected... Like it's my guardian angel..." She gave me a really dirty look. "You're strange, heh, you don't seem like a bad guy. How about you stay in my shrine for the night? You look very tired." I figured, why not? I bet it's got to be more comfortable sleeping in a primitive area like this than trying to catch a nap in Ocelot's torture machine.

**Chapter 2 - An intruder?**

I woke up tied down, with my wrists restrained, and my legs tied together. I couldn't move! The woman was staring down at me angrily with a knife to my neck. What was going on? "Have a nice sleep?" She asked. I responded with a sarcastic remark. "Well it was definitely not a cloud, but it certainly did me in for a night." She continued saying: "Glad you slept well. By the way, care to explain what that strange object in that crater near my shrine is all about?" Great, she knew it. It was all over, I replied to her in hoping I could change her mind. "That's what I'd like to know! Strange looking object indeed, care to untie me? This really hurts..." Hopefully that worked, but unfortunately it didn't... "Oh really? So what's that tag on your suit labeling "Philanthropy?" Not to mention that strange object had the same thing labeled on it." I called in Otacon in hopes for an answer. "Otacon, what should I do? She's already figuring out there's something suspicious about me!" Otacon then replied: "Snake, I'm out of ideas. You're going to have to just tell her. We have no other choice!" Otacon then hung up. "All right. Fine, you win..." She looked at me with a flustered look. "All right, explain who you are and what you are doing here, depending on what the outcome is, I'll release you from your bonds." I answered her "My name is Snake, I work for a non-profit organization called: "Philanthropy" as you saw from my sneaking suit. We put efforts in eliminating every Metal Gear threat there is on the planet. We sneak into various top secret locations and destroy Metal Gears across the globe." Her eye twitched, she had no idea what I was talking about. "What on Earth is a Metal Gear? And why do you expect to find one here in Gensokyo?" She asked. "It's not Metal Gear we're looking for here, we heard there is a large threat to the entire world within this place." She looked even more pissy, maybe she really doesn't understand what our cause was. "Tell me, what are these so called 'Metal Gear's,' I'd like to know a little more." I replied "Sorry, that's classified information." She got a little angry, she pulled out what looked like a card with Japanese characters written all over it. "You either explain to me what it is, or I will annihilate you!" I replied with a smart-allecy remark "What are you going to do with that? Give me a paper cut?" Her eyes filled with red, she yelled "This my friend, is a spell card. With these, I am able to cast all sorts of horrible things upon you. Like a large laser towards your pretty face!" I was feeling kind of scared, with the idea such a thing was possible. "All right! Please calm down! I'll talk! Metal Gear's are bipedal tanks that are able launch nuclear missiles from any location in the world. They are equipped with rail guns, vulcan cannons, and missile launchers. They're basically walking death mobiles." She calmed down a little "OK, now I understand. So, tell me right now. Why should I trust you?" She questioned me. "Look, I've stopped nuclear strikes all over the globe. Killing isn't something I enjoy doing, but it's something I'm just good at. I don't have any intentions in harming you, although I thought it was kind of rude that you'd suspect that I was planning to harm your people." She sighed and let me go. "All right, tell you what. You are officially on probation, all of your weapons are mine, and you may not leave Gensokyo. When I feel I can trust you, I will give you your guns back. For now, just try not to cause a huge ruckus. I'm watching you." I was glad I just prevented another possibility of death. "By the way, I never got your name. We were never properly introduced." She was a little embarrassed, she then said "My apologies we got off at the wrong foot, my name is Reimu Hakurei. I'm a shrine maiden." Maybe buttering her up would make her trust me more. "You don't look bad, if I do say so myself." She had a look of shock on her face "Oh, t-thank you... You aren't a bad guy after all." I knew I was getting in slightly, maybe if she got to know me better this whole probation thing would be less strict. "Mind showing me around? I'm interested to learn more about Gensokyo, and it's culture." She smiled a little. "Sure, why not?"

**Chapter 3 - "Is that so?"**

After everything I've learned, we really should be worried. They are inhuman, in fact, most of them aren't even human! She at least trusts me a little more, and let me off. All I had was a combat knife, and that was it. I snuck around and pulled out a digital camera I had very well hidden, I pulled out my cigarettes and lit one, and put one in my mouth. I haven't changed a bit. I still can't beat that awful nicotine addiction, I tell everyone I like it, but realisitically it's a horrible habit I just can't break. There was a snag in one of my objectives, I snuck in and tried to take pictures of Rumia and write down more information about her. Rumia is what they call a "Youkai." From what I gather, Youkai are monsters who eat human beings, and Rumia happens to like to do so. Rumia took form of a young human girl with short blonde hair, a red bow on the right side of her head, with red eyes, and a black dress. That was all I could get before suddenly, she captured me and held me as a hostage in some area in a forest. "A human, I see. My, you look like a tasty meal..." She said while taking a fine look at her next dish. "So it's true, you are what they call a "Youkai" aren't you?" I asked her. "Yes. I sure am. I can't wait to chow down on you..." Fortunately for me, this one didn't seem very smart. She only tied my hands with rope, she didn't do a good job either. I grabbed my knife, cut my bonds, and spin kicked her down. While she was knocked down, I ran as fast as I can. I ran back to the shrine. "Reimu! Help me! Rumia is trying to eat me!" She ran out the door to protect me. "Don't worry, Snake. I won't let her harm you." I really wondered, is she a monster disguised as a human too? Not a chance, she told me she was a human. "Hand him over, he is my dinner." Rumia demanded. "I should give up one of my friends for you to just devour why?" Reimu said in defense. "Something about this guy touches me wrong, now hand him over or I will add you as an entree!" Reimu got pissed and blasted her a way. She wasn't willing to let anything bad happen, she was a woman of her word. Rumia got back and snarled at Reimu. They both took flight and began to fight. I ran and took cover. I was fortunate to stumble upon my SOCOM, it only had one clip but that wouldn't stop me. I grabbed it quickly and fired a few shots at Rumia while she was paying attention to Reimu. Luck struck when I got a few shots into her chest. She clenched in pain and started firing at me instead of Reimu. I quickly rolled and dodged the shots. Reimu took this as the perfect moment to use her "Fantasy Heaven" spell card. Seconds as she used it, it completely blasted Rumia out of the sky. "Whew. Snake, you all right?" Reimu asked, sounding concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." I had to be more careful. My stomach immediately growled. "Looks like the Youkai isn't the only one hungry tonight." I mumbled. "Ha, no worries. You can go ahead and eat with me inside the shrine." Reimu replied. We went inside and ate dinner.

It was pretty nice, although what she had to offer isn't something I would order at a restaurant. I saw she was drinking some sort of alcoholic beverage, what they call "umeshu." Quite a strange name, but I'm not one to judge. She handed me the bottle and asked me "Hey, would you like a drink?" I'm a smoker, but I never said I drink. "I don't drink. No thanks." She giggled and hiccuped. She seemed as drunk as a skunk right now. My goodness it was awkward. She kept giving me these weird looks. "You know, I bet... I bet... Snake... What would happen if we kissed?" My eyes blew up, how drunk was she? "You know, thanks for dinner. My, is it that late? Haha, time flies. Good night." I slowly stepped out of the room and went into my bed. My goodness, nobody told me that they were really bad alcoholics.

**Chapter 4 - **9 **shots is DEFINITELY more than enough to kill anything that moves!**

The next morning I got up, I had recieved a call from an unknown caller at the frequency 140.09 on my CODEC. "Be careful, things are going to get nice and chilly out. Better get warm." Great, "Deepthroat," otherwise Gray Fox all over again. Though I don't know. Gray Fox has been dead for years. "Who are you? How did you reach this frequency?" I noticed one of my radios were missing. "Eye'm one of your biggest fans." Well, this definitely seemed familiar. Except the caption threw me off when the caller said "eye" instead of "I" when they were talking about theirself. Strange. "You're using burst transmission. Are you nearby?" It went quiet, then the unknown caller replied. "Eye'm confused, what's a burst transmission?" I rolled my eyes and hung up. I pulled out my SOCOM and went out and investigated the signal. As I got closer to the source, it got colder, and colder. Good thing that shot Naomi gave me before the Shadow Moses Incident is still taking effect. I saw a whir of frost fly past my eyes. "Huh?" I looked around, and tried to see where that came from and went to. "Eye'm sure you were pleasently surprised to have such a call." "Who are you?" I yelled. "Eye, am Cirno. The ice fairy of Misty Lake." She flew down and shot a few shots down at me. I quickly dodged them and aimed my SOCOM at her. "My, you are quite smart, and rather large for a human." I looked down to see she was waist height up to me. "I don't think I'm large, you are just a little underheight..." She immediately replied. "A wise guy, are you? Ha, your sense of humor is great, eye laugh at what you say!" I pointed my gun at her and fired. She quickly froze the bullet, and my gun with it. "Better be careful what you do, you will come with me, and be mine and mine only!" Is that so? "Really? What if I don't?" "Than eye will freeze you colder than your sub-zero temparture heart could ever feel." I swiftly spin kicked at her. She dodged it and started firing at me. I ran for cover and tried to quickly thaw my SOCOM. I got lucky, it thawed nice and fast. I jumped out and started firing shots at her. I then got behind cover again. We went on and fought as if we had a deep grudge against each other. Suddenly, Reimu came out and got hit by a few icicles Cirno was firing. She than got behind cover and grunted in pain. "Cirno, what are you doing here you baka? "I will be taking this man as my own!" What a foolish tomboyish girl in love. I should of guessed this would of happened with the shortage of men in Gensokyo. (Cough cough) That's right, I'm talking to YOU Zun! Anyway, so me and Reimu quickly did battle with the idiotic young girl. But after the battle, I taunted "Ha! Take that little girl! Don't mess with me!" Reimu caught me on that one. "Actually Snake, she is six hundred years old." My jaw dropped. That was one of the strange things, there were lots of them over hundreds years old, yet they are still so young and energetic. "How old are you...?" "Seventeen." Wow, she's a little young to be hitting on a guy like me. Or maybe that was just the alcohol? I don't know. "How old are you?" She asked. "I'm in my thirties." She laughed. "Wow, I had the hots for someone much older than me." I kind of twitched. I wasn't out here for love, I was out here for an espionage mission. I gathered more information about them as I went on. I got a plenty of information about Cirno. She of course, is a six hundred year old ice fairy. She had icicles for wings, a blue bow in her hair, long blue hair, a blue dress... Well you know I applaud her for being obsessed with the color of blue, but this is just ridiculous. She's also known to be, a complete idiot.

**Chapter 5 "What are you going to do? Bullets can't get near her." ****"I****'ll think of something. There's no such thing as a witch."**

Already we got things going at high speed, we already got a shrine maiden, and an ice fairy who seems to have fallen in love with me, and a Youkai who wishes to make a feast out of me, now what else? I was not doing so great, I was slightly overwhelmed from everything that has been happening, what were they thinking sending me alone? I may be a "legendary hero" as they call it, but I am still only a human being! Unlike Reimu, I can't fly around and fire thousands of bullets towards my enemies and swiftly dodge them. What I never thought, is I'd meet possibly someone I'd have to have a high fear factor for. I was awoken by Reimu having conversation with another woman. "Marisa, you can't keep 'borrowing' things! Patchouli is bound to get you for it eventually!" I got up and looked in the other room. "Well, Reimu. You know, I personally believe as a witch it is my duty to be able to learn all the magic I can." A witch? No, not Fortune, neither what that dopey cell guard Johnny Sasaki with terrible chronic diarrhea called Meryl. I hate it when I find out when something not real is looked too... cute to be a "witch." "Reimu, who's that guy who's laying on the floor in your room?" Marisa asked. "Um... Heh, a friend?" Reimu replied "Oh don't give me that! You got the hots for him, don't you?" Reimu blushed "Heh, could we talk about something else please?" Marisa giggled. "No! You totally should go for him, he looks so dark and mysterious!" I just sat there quietly. Obviously it doesn't matter how old you are, in Gensokyo, their culture is pretty different than ours. "Oh, Snake. You're awake, this is Marisa." I just stared blankly. They both walked in and Marisa eagerly reached out to shake my hand. "Hey, I'm Marisa Kirisame. Nice to meet you!" I mannerly replied "Nice to meet you, I'm Snake." She turned so red. "Oh my... You've got quite the deep voice!" So let me guess, now we have a shrine maiden, an ice fairy, now a witch? "So, what do you do for a living?" Marisa asked. "Oh, I'm part of a non-profit organization Philantropy. I sneak into military bases and seize Metal Gears." She gave me a devious look and stood over me. "A rebel now huh?" I got a little uncomfortable with how close she was getting to me. "Not exactly a rebel, nor a terrorist. We're fighting for a better future." I explained. "Hmm, I see. You got quite a body there huh? You work out a lot?" She grabbed my arms and felt them. I kind of got nervous, than I blushed. Hey, like the Colonel told Naomi: "Naomi, It's true that Snake has killed a lot of people... ...but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart." From what I gathered, Marisa Kirisame is a witch, with long blonde hair, a witch hat with a white bow on it, and a long black dress with a white apron. Quite stereotypical I must say, but nonetheless still a witch. I said this without thinking "You're too cute to be a witch." She blushed. Oops, didn't mean to say that. She giggled, and said "My, my, you are quite a charmer ze." I already see a quirk with this one, she seems to punctuate her sentences with 'ze.' She hastily asked "Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" I replied "Sorry, I'm going to be quite busy." Reimu interrupted me. "No, he's got a plenty of free time. I'll set up a picnic out in the forest and we can eat there together." Reimu, what are you doing? Lots of things getting in my way. I didn't want to break the poor girls heart. So I suppose I'd go ahead and go out with her.

We arrived in the Forest of Magic, Reimu had a long cloth set up on thet grass. We ate and conversated for awhile. I certainly felt awkward the whole time, Reimu and Marisa couldn't stop looking at me while they were talking. "So uh... I see that most people here prefer magic over technology I gather." I asked just to make words. "Yes, we do." Reimu replied. I noticed Reimu whispered something in Marisa's ear. "Should I really, ze?" I was confused. Marisa bent over and kissed me. I was just out of it. A girl popped out with a camera and took a picture of it. "Ooh, this should be quite the scoop!" I was very embarassed by what just happened. "Um... What was that all about?" I asked. "Reimu dared me to!" Marisa yelled "Did not!" Reimu said in her own defense. While their heated flames of argument went on, I snuck away and looked to find out who took that picture.

Getting away successfully, I looked around everywhere. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the girl, I returned to the picnic area. "Snake! Where were you?" Reimu asked concernedly. "Yeah, we were worried!" Marisa said while looking sad. "Sorry... I was just investigating who took that picture..." "Oh, that was Aya, Aya Shameimaru." Marisa explained. "I have an idea, Snake, be willing to accept this, Marisa kisses you again, and maybe you could shoot Aya with one of your guns." Reimu's plan sounded decent I suppose. Reimu handed me my M9 Tranquilizer Gun. Marisa bent right over and kissed me again. I cocked it and aimed as Aya popped out again and shot her in the head. She immediately fell over and fell asleep. I walked over and slowly aimed at her head. She appeared to have semi-long black hair, red eyes, a white blouse, and a black skirt. A RAVEN? No wait, that's a crow. My heart pounded, there was in fact a pet Raven on her shoulder. I'd been traumatized from the Shadow Moses Incident, with the bloody death of Vulcan Raven, I can still remember the foul stench of rotten flesh, the tearing of his skin from the Ravens decapitating his entire body, nothing left there but his blood, bones, and his large vulcan cannon. She also had some kind of hat, I'm no "Otaku" as Otacon calls it. I prefer to be alone, other people just complicate my life. I searched her for her camera, when I found it, I immediately took it and erased any possible evidence of my presence here. There's no way EVERYBODY in Gensokyo knows I'm here. So this must be one of their journalists, a threat to me. "Huh?" I grasp my gun as she slowly regained consciousness and clambered to her feet. She immediately exclaimed "Ayayayayaya!" She swiftly took the camera back away from me. "How dare you attempt to steal something from me! That's Marisa's job to steal things!" Marisa turned red, and let out a nervous chuckle. Great, so now I have to worry about things being stolen from me out here. Never sleep again is what I will keep in mind. I quickly pointed my gun straight at her head again."Hands in the air! Now!" Her face blew in shock, and than she laughed heartily. "You think this is funny?" "Pfft, yeah! A human killing me? I'm another Youkai, don't even try me." But of course, I shot her and she fell asleep again. I was very out of place, sort of tired still trying to get used to their different time zone. I pulled out a cigarette and began to light it. I placed it in my mouth and inhaled the nicotine. "It seems to be getting late. I must be going." Reimu explained. "And Snake?" "Hmm?" "You seriously look like you need sleep tonight, it's not safe out here at night." Well you know, I commend her for caring, but I feel I've been in much worse situations. I blew out a puff of smoke, put the cigarette on the ground, and rubbed my shoe against it to put it out.

**Chapter 6 - Could it be? Another chattering nanny?**

As I went on, I seemed to have met with an uncertainty of whether or not I should go on. They don't seem that harmful, is there honestly anything I need to worry about? But little did I know, I was wrong. I saw someone swooping by. All I could see was a green speck of light and maybe a shade of red. I wasn't sure what I saw. I quickly pulled out my SOCOM and looked around. Quickly I felt a bullet take a nice bite out of my arm. I grunted in pain and turned around. I aimed at a girl in green. "Do you really think I will let you make it to the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Angrily asked the girl. What? What was she talking about? "A human? And it's... a man...?" "Who are you?" I exclaimed "Forgive me, my name is Hong Meirin -" "MEILING?" I interrupted. Her face grew pale white. "Well some people call me that, by the way thank you for interrupting, now die!" She quickly started firing bullets at me like a hailstorm. I fired several shots at her but it did nothing, she was too quick to dodge. So anyway, description time. She seems to wear a green beret, a long green dress, she had long red hair, and she has black eyes. Excuse me for being vague but I hardly got time to get a decent look at her. I dodged the shots as they swiftly torn through the air. I looked in my backpack to find my FAMAS was in there. I couldn't believe how much Reimu trusted me more. So quick to say. I grabbed it and let loose a large amount of bullets towards her. As I kept firing she seemed to get hit here and there. But again, it was still hardly any good. It didn't seem like it would be this difficult, but it was. I got struck right in the leg by a bullet and fell over. She swooped down and grabbed me. Where she was taking me I could not imagine. I was knocked out minutes after being picked up.

**Chapter 7 - Where's Johnny Sasaki when you need him?**

I woke up and found myself locked in a cell, it was kind of haunting how I either I imagined this or I was actually hearing this but a girl was manically laughing within the building. Wherever I was. "Now you should see why you shouldn't mess with us." A voice said in the darkness. "Who's there?" I asked. "Heh, just a staff member." I saw a maid with long white hair and a blue maid skirt. She was holding knives, so I was to be careful what I say. I heard her stomach growl. "Oh dear. I am so hungry..." She groaned softly. I wasn't very hungry, I gave her what looked to be a poisoned dish. "That may be poisoned, but I'm so hungry I can hardly move..." She took it and chowed down. Minutes later she grunted "Uuuunnnggghhh!" She quickly ran to the bathroom. Luckily, this is a trick I have yet to forget. They didn't seem to confiscate my Ketchup. I layed down, squeezed the ketchup out of the bottle, and made it look like I bled to death. After Sakuya came back out of the bathroom, she shrieked when she saw my "corpse." She quickly unlocked the cell door, opened it, and ran in to investigate. Just the moment she was checking on me up close, I got up swiftly, and knocked her right out. I, of course, dragged her unconscious body and hid her where she could not be found so easily. This is starting to become frighteningly nostalgic. I retained my weapons and other things and got straight out of there.

**Chapter 8 - Per-Patchi-ual things going on here.**

When I left the area I was locked up in, I came into a room that appeared to be a dimly-lit library. There were bookcases that went up to who knows where, and a plenty of catwalks above me. I had to sneak around carefully, I really don't plan to get into confrontations with these "people" anymore. I snuck around carefully, I pulled out my SOCOM and hugged against a bookcase since they seemed to be everywhere and by the size of them I have NO reason to worry about knocking them over whatsoever. I peeked over the corner of the bookcase I was lodging back against and I found a woman with purple hair reading a book. She seemed to be wearing some sort of soft-looking white hat, a long white dress and the such. I noticed on this hat of her's there was a little piece of it that looked like half of the moon. But of course, I had no intentions of being seen by her. Who knows how deadly she could be? I swiftly did a somersault to get behind another bookcase. She noticed me, this sucks. She came over to investigate what she saw fly by so quickly. I continued running silently and found a decent place to hide. Thankfully, Reimu flew in, Marisa tagging along with her. "Oh? What are you two doing here?" The woman asked. "All right, where is he?" Reimu exclaimed. "Hmm? Where is who?" "Don't give me that, where is Snake?" Reimu was starting to get a little angry. "Now, now. Calm down. Who exactly is this Snake?" I quickly pulled out a Cardboard Box and stayed concealed in it. As they went on arguing I slowly made my way out.

Thankfully, I got out of the mansion safely. I quickly but cautiously made my way back to Reimu's shrine. A long way, but thankfully, I have a plenty of food. I heard an explosion as I was starting to leave the area and several bullet ricochets. Is that really necessary? I finally made it back and retrieved the rest of my stuff from Reimu's room. I'm sure there's NO reason whatsoever to stay here! I looked around and made sure the area was clear. There wasn't a single living thing around me except for the insects, trees, animals, all the such. I dialed in on my CODEC and requested that Otacon picked me up and told him nobody was here. This is great, I might finally have some information about this area. Although to my surprise, I noticed a plenty of tanks, soldiers, helicopters, and planes flying in. What's going on here? "Snake! The CIA was listening in to our CODEC calls, they've established an attack and are beginning to move in! Hurry, get out of there!" Wonderful, so now I have to worry about the CIA capturing me for establishing an espionage operation in an unknown territory, and worry about getting killed by these magical women? Life really bites some times. I snuck out of Reimu's shrine, to my dismay, an entire platoon of soldiers was surrounding me. "Freeze!" Their sergeant exclaimed. I dropped my SOCOM and held my hands up. I saw the president of the United States, George Sears walk over slowly to me while applauding. "Excellent work, Snake." "Mr. President?" He stopped and just chuckled a little. "That's right. Great work there with your little terrorist organization there. Thank you for finding what has been the leading cause of the disappearance of our finest men." "What are you talking about?" George Sears smiled and explained "As we have gathered from you and your friend Dr. Hal Emmerich, these aren't no ordinary women. But of course "magical women." From what we've heard from your little mission here. They're capable of taking out at least an entire state within minutes, maybe even seconds. Several of our government agencies were tuned in the whole time and found out about this marvelous show. Now, this little incident cannot go out, or the people will be worried. And as you know, we do not have time to please the people, as we do not care about the people. They are absolute scum!" I can't believe they're uttering this so loudly. Do they not know Otacon, and Meiling are hearing this right now? "Now, since I don't want the word to go out, I will have to keep you in captivity." Funny, how he says this right when Reimu and Marisa fly right in to snatch me out of harms way. Little did I know I was in more deeper trouble. "How dare you deceive us!" They took me far away where I could not be seen.

**Chapter 9 - The Worst is Yet To Come.**

The lights have officially been knocked off for me. I was hung by my hands by a rope, my feet were also tied. "So, you're a spy?" Reimu had uttered darkly. "All for good reasons, the CIA showing up had no connection to my intentions." Reimu shot me right in the leg. "Really? Why did they show up than?" Marisa questioned me. "The only reason I came here because of a possible threat to world peace." Reimu got a little angered by that statement. "You seem to have no clue, Gensokyo is more peaceful than you think! Besides the small wars that breakout now and then. Other than that, we never attacked you and your people." "That's crap! Your Youkai buddies are gobbling up more people than a meat grinder!" "You better watch what you say, Snakie boy." uttered a smaller more higher pitched voice. Rumia stepped out with an upset expression on her face. "Do you really think we'd waste our time going CLEAR out of Gensokyo to get our food?" It is true that Gensokyo and the states are divided massively, but the Youkai still eat human beings, and that is not quite acceptable. I got a little angry and started trying hard to break the ropes. I'm extremely strong, there's no way I wouldn't. "HurrrUNNGGHH!" I successfully destroyed my bonds. "Cirno! Freeze him!" I quickly spin kicked them down when they weren't looking. I then quickly started running out of the area, I was lucky enough to find my bag. Great to have my stuff back again. Especially some STUN GRENADES and the STINGER! I threw a STUN GRENADE into the room and shortly a blast knocked all of them unconscious and I ran as fast as I can. I heard ancient alarms go off as I ran out. I pulled out my STINGER and started quickly shooting down the girls who were trying to kill me. I saw a huge war was breaking out outside of the building I was in between the people of Gensokyo and the U.S. Military. I didn't know which side to attend. They were both major oppositions. The best thing I can do is get out of there as quickly as I can. I saw someone rather... familiar... Though it was another girl so it couldn't be someone I knew. Quickly as I ran by they yelled "Snake!" I stopped in my tracks and paid attention to the woman. No, it can't be. Meryl Silverburgh? My partner in the Shadow Moses Island incident? The Colonel's niece? A big shock. "Meryl! What are you doing here?" "Right now, it doesn't matter. Snake, we have to get out of here. Fast!"

**Chapter 10 - The Escape**

As we ran we got further and further away from the battle. The worst of luck struck though, I stumbled into an active Metal Gear Rex. "Ha-ha! Where do you think YOU'RE going Snake?" That voice... Could it be...? The cockpit of the Metal Gear Rex opened temporarily. "LIQUID!" Strangely enough, it was Liquid, but in Ocelot's arm...? Strange, but whatever. I quickly pulled out my STINGER and started firing missiles at the radome. Meryl got out of there as fast as she could and killed everyone in the area that tried to attack us. Things were starting to get a little strange though. The grass beneath me, would send off a fuzz effect. The sky would turn black every now and then. I kept firing and dodged every attack the Metal Gear Rex had to offer. I've destroyed it once, I'll do it again! But something was strange, after destroying the radome, and quickly shooting into the cockpit and destroying the Rex. Everything around me went black. What on earth could possibly be going on? I walked around, but nothing happened. A strangely familiar voice exclaimed "Great performance Snake... You sure handled this well..." I looked at myself, I didn't look like I did, and when I tried to talk I didn't seem to sound like I did. Sort of a nasally and whiny voice. I seemed to be in some sort of FOXHOUND sneaking suit. I also had long white hair running down my head. All my equipment was gone, and all I had was gone. The voice speaked again, sounded a bit raspy. "Or should I say, Jack?" What was going on? My name is not Jack! It's David! I yelled "Who are you?" It was long before I got an answer. "A friend. A retired old warhorse." "Roy Campbell?" I questioned the voice. "Yes, but I prefer to stay being called "Colonel."" "I see you have completely succeeded in the VR Training. Just like usual." I almost forgot... I'm not the REAL Solid Snake. Heh heh. Well, that was a frighteningly realistic VR experience. "Snake, you can relax. None of those girls were ever real. All of that was created from a scenario we found interesting for you. A different kind of environment to train in." Well what do you know? Everything was just an illusion. I must of forgot who I was, and what I was actually doing. Oh well. I guess that's to be expected out of today's technology. Weird thing, I'd never met that Colonel before, he's probably inside of a covert ops base or something. After that... I woke up... From the nightmare...

**Chapter 11 - The Unreality**

"So Colonel, everything I've done so far, was an illusion...?" "Yes, Snake. But I have a feeling we may need to change your name temporarily." "What's wrong with Snake?" "It has to associate with some... not so faithful incidents. So, your codename will be Raiden for now on." "Raiden? Strange name." It was indeed a strange name, but it's better than the generic name my parents had given me. So none of that really happened. I can't believe it. "Colonel, there isn't really a Gensokyo? Is there?" "Absolutely not. We did that in order to test your skills against a fantasy force so you can havethe ability..." "What ability?" "The ability to begin, your true VR training..." What a way to conclude it all. I wonder what the real Solid Snake is like? The only thing I know about him was he was a legendary mercenary. I read about him in The Darkness of Shadow Moses by Nastasha Romaneko. "Is the non-profit organization I took place in within the simulation Philantropy real?" "That one, yes. As far as we know, the real Solid Snake is a part of it with a former nuclear scientist Hal Emmerich, and a young Asian technology anaylist, Meiling." "Meiling, I heard she designed the Soliton Radar system I used in VR?" "Yes, she did. OK, Raiden, no more questions. It's time to begin..."

- **FISSION MAILED -**


End file.
